


Pretend

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Assassination, Complicated Relationships, Exile, Future Fic, Kylo Ren Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: "This time will be different."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: write to my heart





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the words "her brother was right."
> 
> Just a short little flashfic set in a canon divergent post-TRoS world where somehow they both survived and Kylo is back instead of Ben (or Ben became Kylo again, your choice.)

"Her brother was right." Hux looked down at the crumpled body on the floor. The slowly spreading puddle of blood was blocking most of the hall. The last thing he wanted to do was get his new shoes dirty. He lifted his eyes to stare accusingly at Ren. "You _are_ a monster."

"Afraid of a little blood?" Ren asked mockingly. He stretched his hand out. "I can use the Force."

"No," Hux exclaimed before Ren could act. The last thing he wanted was to go hurtling through the air and probably headfirst into the opposite wall. Ren's idea of helping was usually more distasteful than the alternative. Hux stepped over the body, avoiding the worst of the puddle, and joined Ren. "What now?"

Ren pulled the holopuck out of his pocket, turning it on so that a hologram of their bounty appeared. The warm, smiling face was a stark contrast to the rictus of fear she'd last displayed. "We get our payment and get as far from the New Republic as we can."

Hux barely kept from rolling his eyes. "That'll work for about a month until they expand again. They are systematically taking every bit of First Order territory. They've never gone this far before."

"This time will be different."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because we're going back to Exegol." Ren grinned, his eyes shining gold in the light. "Someone has to revive the Sith ways."

Hux didn't like that idea, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Sticking with Ren was his only chance to survive even if that meant dealing with more Force nonsense. "Just don't forget me when your mad obsessions start again."

Ren laughed. "I could never."

Hux shoved him away and took off toward their shuttle. "That's what you said last time."

Ren grabbed Hux's arm, yanking him back and into a fierce, possessive kiss. "This time is different."

Hux sincerely doubted that, but it was easier to give in to the kiss and pretend for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
